To the current state of the Art, (ref. patents. MI2013U000104; DE 203 08 586 U1) this emptying operation is performed manually or semi-automatically with the following difficulties and problems:
a) there are a variety of manufacturers and models of sewage tanks on the market, such as “Thetford” and “Dometic” (by way of example only) and the differences are not taken into consideration by the current state of the Art;
b) human intervention for the opening of the cap, the washing of the cap, the opening and closure of the slide and vent knob, and final closing of the cap is still required, resulting in an unpleasant and unhygienic experience for the person who performs this operations as well as raising health risk due to the promiscuity of the sites and the probable proliferation of bacteria;c) Risk of contamination and pollution (both bacterial and olfactory) caused by lack of a rinsing system within the machine itself, following its use by the previous user.